


You and I Against the World

by LuckeyLass



Category: Outlander, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckeyLass/pseuds/LuckeyLass
Relationships: James Fraser/Claire Fraser
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	You and I Against the World

  
  
I must leave you now  
But I will ne’er forget  
This precious life we made  
You and I against the world  
How time turned our heads  
And plied us with dreams  
How we spent them with abandon  
One by one  
I will mourn the heart  
That captured mine  
We will lament the life  
We thought was ours


End file.
